


Marinette Should Sleep

by SoupBeKindaCool



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Almost Finds Out, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupBeKindaCool/pseuds/SoupBeKindaCool
Summary: Marinette gets no sleep due to being ladybug and  having to do school alot. She didnt know this would happen.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. School's Tough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, so it wont be the best, sorry

Summers over, and Marinette isn't that happy about it. She got ready for school. She realized she was late, AGAIN. Marinette ran out the door and ran as fast as possible, almost tripping. She dropped her bag on the way there, an "Ow!" coming from it. Marinette didn't realize she dropped it, running into school. Adrien was just as late, he had been kept up last night fighting a strong villan with ladybug. He walked up to school after getting out of the car, and he found what looked like Marinettes bag. He picked it up to make sure it wasnt stolen by someone, he was gonna return it after the first class ended. Marinette ran into class and sat down, Alya sighing. "Girl, why are you always late?" Alya says. Marinette responded with "I keep sleeping through my alarm." Adrien walked into class, Chloe had been forced to sit next to lila, and thats what he first noticed. Adrien sat next to nino. "Hey, dude, you're actually late for once." Nino jokes. "Hey, wheres the teacher?" Adrien questions. "That's.. a good question." Alya replies. The door flies open as a new teacher walks into the classroom. "Your current teacher is at home, sick. I will be filling in for her." The teacher says in an annoyed tone. Class seems to go slower than it used to be as the teacher taught. Marinette was thinking of bigger problems. The fact she was missing her bag. She worried until she heard the bell rang. "That fast..?" marinette thought. Everyone started walking out, Marinette looked around the classroom for her bag before leaving. Marinette worried about where her bag could've gone while walking to her locker untill stopped by adrien. "Marinette!" he shouted to get her attention. "This is your bag, right?" He held out marinettes bag . "Yeah! Thanks for finding it!" Adrien handed over the bag and left. The school day went by and eventually ended, She went home to sleep cause she was tired untill the news came on. "Another akuma has appeared!" The news woman said. Marinette groaned in annoyance and then transformed.


	2. Its Just The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila has gotten her hands on something new which could potentially mean danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This will be a short chapter, sorry.)

While ladybug and cat noir fought the villain, Lila Rossi entered hawkmoths lair thing. (i dont know the name)

She walked over to hawkmoth holding something in her hand.

:"Oh, hello lila. I didnt notice you here."

"Nobody does. Anyways, i managed to get this from ladybug and cat noir's last adventure."

She held out the bee miraculous.

"What use does this have to me, exactly?" Hawkmoth asked.

"Well, it means one less hero, and i think it might be helpful to you and your powers." Lila responded.

"You make a good point."

Lila handed the bee miraculous over to hawkmoth.


	3. Asking a question about a story i may or may not do.Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for people who watch MLB and Carmen Sandiego Reboot

Hey, people. I wanted to ask about me possibly doing a crossover with MLB and Carmen Sandiego Reboot. Please answer me in the comments about your thoughts on this, this is al i wanted to say for this chapter, so.. See ya next time!


End file.
